


got something to tell you (that I never thought I would)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Injuries, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack-y, Fluff, M/M, Public Love Confessions, a tiny appearance from chris, fluff and fluff and some more fluff, high on painkillers trope, leon gets banged up but what else is new, public proposals, tired boys talking about feelings, while high on painkillers lol, while... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “Hey, hey, Leon!” Piers patted Leon’s cheek, then again a little harder, before practically slapping him in an attempt to wake him up again. “Wake up!” He breathed a sigh of relief as Leon opened his eyes again, even if only barely. “C’mon. Stay with me.““I’llalwaysstay with you,“ Leon blurted out, his eyes widening. He looked almost teary, but it was clear the painkillers were kicking in, his pupils dilated and his gaze unfocused as he tried to look at Piers. And what he said next was something no one around him expected. “I love you.“Piers stared at him for a second, heart thudding in his chest. Quickly he looked around, only to notice how his teammates were all more or less grinning at him, even if several of them did look genuinely worried for Leon’s overall health, too. “Leon, you’re on a lot of painkillers, okay.” Piers tried, soothingly. “You’re not thinking straight.“-Or the one wherein Leon proposes no less than four times. (Spoiler alert: Piers says yes. Eventually.)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	got something to tell you (that I never thought I would)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a quick askbox fic but, as per usual, it got a bit away from me and turned out long enough i figured it'd be nicer to read over here.
> 
> i hope you enjoy, both anons with the prompts ;)

It was really nothing new that the most recent big gigantic asshole of the day decided that the most logical course of action was to throw Leon across the damn battlefield. Leon had already had enough being thrown around by BOWs for a lifetime to begin with, and to make things worse this one managed to dig its wide nails into Leon’s side in a way that made pain immediately explode through his consciousness.

His whole left side was like on fire, each breath hurting more than the previous one, and he was fairly certain he’d cracked more than one rib. And as he slammed back-first into a boulder he spared a second to hope that the impact didn’t break anything too important.

Only distantly Leon was aware of someone approaching, and he probably only recognized Chris through the haze of pain because they’d been friends for well over a decade and he was familiar enough. There were other people there, too, but Leon had no idea who. “Leon! You okay?“ Chris didn’t really even wait for an answer before he grabbed Leon under his armpits and dragged him to the side with the help of a few others, in the cover behind the boulder he’d just hit.

“Hurts.” Leon didn’t manage more than that as an answer, and even that was more a wheeze than an actual word.

Chris nodded, pressing against Leon’s side in a way that made Leon groan in pain, a white hot pain searing through him immediately. “Piers!” Chris yelled, his voice way too loud and grating as far as Leon was concerned. Then again, it was most likely the pain talking. “Haul your ass here!“

For some reason the words made Leon snort out a laugh, one that faded into a sigh. “It’s such a nice ass,“ he whispered to Chris. Or thought he whispered, probably, judging by the scattered snorts of laughter from around them. Leon didn’t have enough presence of mind to decipher that, lightheaded and woozy from the bloodloss as he was, and he barely realized he was speaking again when he added “So _perky_.“

At that second Piers came skidding to a halt next to them, falling onto his knees next to Leon with a thud. Leon grimaced, that probably hurt, but he didn’t manage to voice that thought before Piers was grabbing his shoulder and searching for his gaze. “ _Leon_!? You alright!?” He sounded a notch hysterical, really, but Leon didn’t manage to say anything teasing as all he got out was a weird gurgle.

Chris’ voice was distant, and Leon could barely make out the words. “We need to get him stabilized. He’s bleeding all over.“

Piers grunted in affirmation, and he looked so worried Leon wanted to tell him to _breathe_ , it’d be okay. “Hey, Greg, hand me the painkiller syringe.”

“Sure, _Perky_.“

Immediately Piers scowled, and Leon wanted to tell him to stop that, it’d be fine, there was no need to be so worried and why be annoyed anyway it was just the truth it really was perky and Leon kind of wanted to get his hands on it and he kind of wanted to bury his face into Piers’ neck and inhale deep and wow it really hurt a fucking lot, why was he feeling so disoriented, everything was...

Finally, a wave of euphoria hit as the painkillers forced their way into his system, and on their own Leon’s eyes slipped shut.

*

Piers forgot all about his teammates laughing at him the second he saw Leon’s eyes close, as the panic reared up again. Behind them the sounds of battle had quieted down, and distantly Piers was aware someone yelling that the beast was down, they were going to clear the area properly now. And with the most pressing danger gone, all of Piers’ focus was on how pale Leon was and how he _could not_ fall asleep right now.

“Hey, hey, Leon!” Piers patted Leon’s cheek, then again a little harder, before practically slapping him in an attempt to wake him up again. “Wake up!” He breathed a sigh of relief as Leon opened his eyes again, even if only barely. “C’mon. Stay with me.“

  
“I’ll _always_ stay with you,“ Leon blurted out, his eyes widening. He looked almost teary, but it was clear the painkillers were kicking in, his pupils dilated and his gaze unfocused as he tried to look at Piers. And what he said next was something no one around him expected. “I love you.“

Piers stared at him for a second, heart thudding in his chest. Quickly he looked around, only to notice how his teammates were all more or less grinning at him, even if several of them did look genuinely worried for Leon’s overall health, too. “Leon, you’re on a lot of painkillers, okay.” Piers tried, soothingly. “You’re not thinking straight.“ He knew he was blushing, though. Sure they’d been dating for literally years now, but no one - except for Chris - was supposed to know it. It had been their best kept secret, but... apparently not anymore. Unless they could play this off as a joke somehow.

“No! I _love_ you,“ Leon insisted, even louder than before although he was clearly trying to whisper. “I love how you blush. It’s so cute!“ He reached up, trying to cup Piers’ cheek in his palm but in his drugged up in painkillers state he missed by about a mile. He ended up grabbing a hold of a strap in Piers’ uniform somewhere by his shoulder, and hauled him down closer to himself.

Obviously amused, Chris easily reached out and balanced Piers before he ended up face first either in the ground or against Leon’s bleeding side. “Ease up, Leon, Piers is going to fall on his face.“

Leon sighed, a little dreamily. “Oh! It’s such a nice one, too. So pretty. Have you _seen_ those lips?“ He looked at Chris, or tried to, but couldn’t really focus properly so instead he tried to turn back towards Piers again.

Meanwhile Piers was blushing even more furiously, hoping that this wouldn’t end up in a major mess. Thus far most people around them were laughing but not unkindly, mostly amused to see such a _legendary_ agent as Leon S. Kennedy high on painkillers speaking whatever crossed his mind.

“Gotta hold on to that,“ Leon mumbled, nodding to himself as if that made perfect sense. He seemed to be going through some internal monologue, discussing something with himself, before he turned his hazy gaze towards Piers again. “We should get married!” he said, eyes wide. “Will you marry me? _Please_.“

It took all of Piers’ self control to stay calm and collected. He reached out and patted Leon’s shoulder a little, trying to distract him. “Hey, why don’t you just rest for a moment. So we can get you patched up.“

What he didn’t expect was Leon’s eyes turning a little teary. “Are you breaking up with me?“

  
“No,“ Piers sighed. He closed his eyes for a second, but then leaned in close, making sure that Leon found him with his gaze and that they were looking straight at one another. “I’m _not_. But I’m worried. You’re losing a lot of blood and we really need to get you to an actual medic.“

Leon frowned. “So you _will_ marry me?“

Piers snorted. He was helpless to do anything else but smile. “Yeah, sure.“

“Good.” With that, Leon seemed to relax. He kept his eyes open, obediently, but the sense of urgency there had been about him melted off, leaving him just breathing steadily through whatever mix of high, pain and bloodloss he was dealing with right now.

Very resolutely Piers didn’t look at anyone, keeping his eyes fixed on Leon as he tried to make sure the wound was as well attended to as it could be, before they got out of here and could get actual, proper medical attention. If he was having an internal freakout over how Leon had just pretty much declared their relationship publicly to everyone he worked with, then well, he hoped it wasn’t all too visible.

Judging by the poorly concealed amusement from those around him, that was a fool’s hope.

*

After he was brought to the hospital, Leon slept for the following twelve hours straight, during which Piers went through multiple stages of worry. Once he woke up, there were check ups upon check ups, and although it took less than a day it felt like the better part of a week had passed when they finally got some time alone.

There was a frankly quite uncomfortable couch in Leon’s room but they settled on it anyway, side by side, takeout cartons in their hands as they watched the tiny TV from across the room. Piers didn’t even know what they were watching, except that it was very dramatic, but he was so tired he barely had presence of mind to focus on chewing and swallowing. Leon didn’t seem much better, he looked like he was about to fall back asleep, but at least the painkillers he was on now didn’t make him all woozy and babbly.

“How’re you feeling?” Piers asked, stabbing a meatball with his fork with a little more force than necessary. As he popped it into his mouth he turned to look at Leon, arching a questioning eyebrow. “More clearheaded than before?”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Leon grimaced a little. When he looked up there was a hint of a smile tugging at his lips, though. “Did I really tell everyone that you have a nice ass?” He shifted, bumping his shoulder against Piers’. It was careful, not the kind of jostling they were more used to, but he was still pretty banged up so he obviously tried to be careful.

“You did,” Piers answered with a huff of laughter. “Sorry to say, but I don’t think this” –he gestured between them with his fork–“is much of a secret anymore.” He paused, turning to grin at Leon. Maybe he felt a little lightheaded himself, giddy with the relief that Leon seemed fine. Exhausted but fine. “You were pretty insistent.”

“I guess it’s about time,” Leon said, shrugging as if it didn’t bother him in the slightest.

Piers hummed a little. “Also, they all now call me Perky. So, thanks for that.”

“C’mon,” Leon snorted. “I know the nicknames you’ve had before. That isn’t even the worst.”

For a second Piers was going to argue, he already opened his mouth to dispute that, but then he just closed it again and nodded. He shoveled more of the spaghetti into his mouth, focusing on chewing as it felt like a gigantic task with how exhausted he was. Beside him, Leon was done with his food and dropped the carton onto the floor, before leaning heavily against Piers’ shoulder.

“Besides they would’ve found out anyway,” Leon said after a while. “We need to invite all of them to the wedding.”

Piers almost choked on a meatball. He coughed forcefully, only distantly aware of the way Leon was patting his back. Gratefully he accepted the bottle of water offered for him, and only once he’d downed more than half of it in one go he managed to turn to look at Leon from wide eyes. “I didn’t think you remembered that!” He took a deep breath, then, steeling himself to say what he’d so carefully planned while Leon had been asleep. “Look, we don’t need to. You were _high as a kite_ , I’m not going to hold you to anything you said then.”

Leon only shrugged. “I’m not high now,” he pointed out, before turning to look Piers straight in the eye. “Will you marry me?”

“Leon,” Piers sighed. “I…”

“Seriously,” Leon interrupted. “This isn’t new. I’ve had the ring for months. It’s in that hideous vase your mom gave us when we moved in together.” He arched an eyebrow as if in a challenge, even as he was smiling softly. “I figured that since you try to pretend it doesn’t exist you wouldn’t peek in there and see the box.”

Suddenly Piers’ heart was thrumming madly in his chest, his palms clammy and his throat dry. Somehow he managed to stammer out a “s-so you actually mean it?”

“I do,” Leon answered with a grin. “So?” He tilted his head, even as he already shifted a little closer, turned sideways so they were facing each other better, and took the box of takeout from Piers to blindly set it down on the floor. “Are you still going to turn me down?”

Piers could feel himself blushing, a ridiculously goofy smile spreading on his lips as he realized that Leon actually meant it. He was being serious about this, and it wasn’t just a joke or an offhanded remark. So he turned to better face Leon, too, and reached out to grab his hand so he could tangle their fingers together. “Ask me again.”

Leon laughed, but then he made visible effort to look as sincere as possible, even if there was no suppressing the smile. Not that he really even tried. “Will you marry me?”

“ _Hell_ yes!” Piers burst out, already before Leon had managed to get the question out entirely.

Leon brought his free hand up to brush his fingers over Piers’ cheek, before leaning in for a soft kiss. It was over soon, though, and Leon rested their foreheads together as neither one was ready to quite let go of the closeness yet.

The moment was somewhat broken by Leon yawning widely, both of them bursting out in laughter because of that. “Shall we celebrate this by taking a nap?” Leon asked, bumping his nose against Piers’. They were both beyond exhausted, so tired it was a wonder they’d even gotten through most of their dinner awake, and the suggestion was immediately met with approval.

So they rearranged themselves into Leon’s too narrow hospital bed, mindful of Leon’s injuries. And within thirty seconds they were both fast asleep, with the dumbest smiles like stuck on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> am also [on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/644397552158064640/got-something-to-tell-you-that-i-never-thought-i)!


End file.
